Pokemon Characters
Pokemon Characters Anime protagonists *'Ash Ketchum' — He is from Pallet Town, Kanto; Ash Ketchum is the main star of the anime series and is one of the default names in Pokémon Red, Blue and Yellow (his Japanese name, Satoshi, is named after Satoshi Tajiri, the creator of the Pokémon games). Ash aspires to be a Pokémon Master, and together with the various friends and Pokémon that travel with him, embarks on many adventures. In a similar fashion to the game, Ash enters various Pokémon League competitions. Ash has made cameo appearances in Pokémon Chronicles, and is referred to frequently. *'Pikachu' — Pikachu is the series' main Pokémon and also serves as the Pokémon series' mascot. Pikachu is a cute, little, yellow, mouse-like creature with a lightning bolt tail and the ability to create an electrical jolt from its cheeks. It is the Pokémon that Ash receives from Professor Oak to start his journey, and stays with Ash for the entirety of the Pokémon anime. Other Pikachu appear elsewhere, though. Other Pikachu of note include Richie's Pikachu Sparky, the Surfing Pikachu Puka, seen in a first-season episode (which drew popular controversy and the Surfing Pikachu rumors to the fans of the game), and the Pikachu owned by the protagonist of Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition. Companions *'Brock' — He is from Pewter City, Kanto; the Pewter City Gym Leader, who leaves his post to become a Pokémon Breeder, leaving the care of his gym to his father. He is one of Ash's traveling companions in the anime, and appears as a Gym Leader in the games and various manga. He is classed as a protagonist for being one of the most long-running characters in the show, behind Ash, Pikachu, and Team Rocket. Brock falls in love with almost every female he sees, mainly Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. He has a Croagunk, Happiny, and a Sudowoodo. *'Dawn' — She is from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh; after May's departure, Dawn took the role of co-star and coordinator in the Sinnoh Region. Unlike May, however, Dawn knew what she was going to do as a trainer from the beginning. She aspires to become a top coordinator, just like her mother. She has a good phrase of saying "No need to worry." She travels with Ash and group in the Sinnoh Region. She has a Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and a Mamoswine. Dawn had an Ambipom, but was sent off with a ping-pong trainer after deciding it wanted to do ping-pong contests rather than Pokemon contests. *'May' — She is from Petalburg City, Hoenn; a traveling companion for Ash during his journey through the Hoenn region, and later the Battle Frontier challenge in Kanto. Although unsure of her dream at first, her desire to be a Pokémon Coordinator soon spurs her to take on her own journey. She is based on the female playable character in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. May is the daughter of Norman the Petalburg City Gym Leader and Caroline. She reappears again in Battle Dimension with Ash, Brock, and Dawn. *'Misty' — She is from Cerulean City, Kanto; the Cerulean City Gym Leader, who leaves her post to become a Water Pokémon expert. She is one of Ash's traveling companions in the anime, and appears as a Pokémon Gym Leader in the games and various manga. She follows Ash until the end of season 5 when she gets her bike back from Nurse Joy and is asked by her sisters Daisy, Lily, and Violet to look after the Gym while they go on a cruise around the world. She has been in the series as a main protagonist for more seasons than either May or Dawn. *'Tracey Sketchit' — He is from the Orange Islands; a Pokémon Watcher who idolizes Professor Oak, and travels with Ash and Misty throughout the Orange Islands. He realizes his dream of becoming Professor Oak's assistant when Ash, Misty, and Brock move on to Johto. *'Max' — He is from Petalburg City, Hoenn; younger brother of May and son of the Petalburg City Gym Leader Norman, introduced alongside her. Although he is too young to be a Pokémon Trainer, he joins the group in order to experience more of the world of Pokémon than what he can learn from books. Like Tracey, he idolizes Professor Oak. Although not being able to contribute Pokémon to the team, he makes up for it by his extensive knowledge of Pokémon. Max is similar to Wally, yet Wally is old enough to catch and train Pokémon. His appearance seems to be based on a young boy in Ruby and Sapphire who warns the main character that Prof. Birch is being attacked by a wild Poochyena.